


Thoerne/Biel/Krank/Frankrich stuff

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, anyway, es is 2 Uhr nachts, ich hatte nichmal VOR das zu schreiben, ksdjhfjsdhfk, like jfc how did i end up here
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Boerne/Thiel Sachen, die ich halt schreib... drabble-collection





	Thoerne/Biel/Krank/Frankrich stuff

**Author's Note:**

> hgghhhghhgfjkshjgshdjfbnsdbjshb
> 
> viel Spaß
> 
> kapitel 1: in dieser Scheune in "Höllenfahrt"

Das erste Mal als Karl-Friedrich den Herrn Hauptkommissar küsste, war er selbst nicht darauf vorbereitet.

Es passierte einfach.

Manchmal war das eben so; es begann plötzlich zu regnen, man wachte plötzlich auf… oder man hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, seinen langjährigen Kollegen zu küssen.

Sollte er jemals darüber nachdenken, würde ihm auffallen, dass dieses Bedürfnis weitaus nicht plötzlich aufgekommen war. Aber Karl-Friedrich war ihm plötzlich nachgekommen.

Neben einander saßen sie im Stroh, nass bis auf die Knochen. Das Dach über ihren Köpfen war mehr schlecht als recht, doch den Großteil des Regens hielt es ab.

Thiel hatte seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt, gegen einen Strohballen und Karl-Friedrich wollte soeben das Wort ergreifen, doch erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Unterhaltung.

Es war mehr ein Streit gewesen. Zoff; nichts ernstes. Und doch hatten die scharfen Worte genügt, Karl-Friedrich eine Zeit lang schweigen zu lassen.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, legte er eine Hand auf Thiels Wange und drehte dessen Kopf zu sich herüber. Mühevoll öffnete Thiel die Augen und sah Karl-Friedrich so an, als wolle er ausdrücken „Sie nehmen jetzt Ihre Finger von mir, oder Sie bereuen es“.

Natürlich hörte Karl-Friedrich nicht darauf. Warum sollte er? Er hörte nie auf Thiel. Oder zumindest äußerst selten.

Stattdessen schloss er die Augen, betete zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte und presste seine Lippen gegen Thiels.

Karl-Friedrich hätte viel erwartet; eine ruckartige Bewegung von ihm weg, gefolgt von einem entsetzten Blick, kompletter regungsloser Schock, oder gar einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Doch stattdessen öffnete Thiel seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Nie zuvor hatte Karl-Friedrichs Gehirn dermaßen versagt.

Sekunden später, als sie sich verblüfft trennten, Thiels Hand am Kragen von Karl-Friedrichs Hemd, dessen Fingerspitzen noch immer an Thiels Wange, sahen sie sich lediglich verblüfft an.

„Boerne?“

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke, jetzt ist der Augenblick gekommen, dass ich Ihnen das Du anbieten sollte.“

Thiel lachte trocken.

„Karl-Friedrich,“ murmelte er skeptisch.

Niemals hätte dieser jedoch ahnen können, wie atemberaubend sein eigener Name klingen konnte. Er starrte Thiel erneut verblüfft an, obwohl diese Emotion eher an seine eigene Reaktion gebunden war, als Thiels Worte.

„Na dann ebenfalls.“

Karl-Friedrich versuchte eine Reaktion zu zeigen, doch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, welcher Art diese sein sollte, bewegte sich Thiel – Frank – auf ihn zu.

Das erste Mal als Karl-Friedrich vom Herrn Hauptkommissar geküsst wurde, begriff er erst wirklich, was er die vorhergegangenen sechs Jahre wirklich hatte tun wollen, immer wenn Thi- Frank die Tür hinter sich zuzog und ihn allein im Treppenhaus stehen ließ.

**Author's Note:**

> Blease, spare comments/kudos,,  
> danke


End file.
